Act Two/Encountering Romulans
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Calisto is at high warp. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The senior staff are listening to the distress call from the Starbase, and Captain Taylor turns the com off. CAPT. TAYLOR: That was all Starfleet Command was able to get from the Starbase, our orders are to asset the situation and keep the Romulans from invading. Lieutenant Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: Our tactical systems are ready for anything the Romulans will throw at us and my security team is ready to repel borders. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: My medical team is at the ready whenever you need us Captain. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Captain I recommend we go to yellow alert. CAPT. TAYLOR: (Nods) Very well then let's do it dismissed. The senior staff leaves. EXT-SPACE The Calisto slows to impulse speed as the nacelles go into the flatten position and approaches the Starbase. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: Approaching Starbase thirty-nine sierra now Captain. Taylor gets up from the Captain's chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Full sensor scans Ensign Sito. Ensign Sito inputs commands into the Operations Console. ENS. SITO (Confused): No sign of the Romulan ship, wait picking up something a Romulan warbird decloaking off the port bow! Viewer shows the Romulan warbird decloaking. LT. MASON: Their disrupters are fully powered and locked onto us! Taylor heads to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: RED ALERT! Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR: Shields to full ready all weapons! Lieutenant Mason inputs commands into the tactical station. LT. MASON: Shields are at full phaser banks are fully powered and all torpedoes are loaded. Ship jolts. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE Warbird fires Calisto hitting her forward shields making it flicker. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares. CAPT. TAYLOR: Damage? Lieutenant Mason looks at his console read out. LT. MASON: Casualties reported eighty-one percent loss to the shields. CUT TO: INT-MAIN ENGINEERING LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: (To com) Starboard power coupling is off by a slight pinch. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTCMDR. WILLIAMS (Com voice): Working on it. Ship jolts harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling. LT. MASON: Shields down to seventy-two percent! CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign attack pattern beta one, Mister Mason fire phasers! EXT-SPACE Calisto fires phasers hitting the forward ships of the warbird. INT-CALISTO MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LT. MASON (Smiles): Their forward weapons array is down. Taylor gets up from her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Sito open a channel. Ensign Sito inputs commands into the ops station. ENS. SITO: Their responding. Viewer changes to the bridge of the warbird. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation Starship USS Calisto. ROMULAN COMMANDER (Viewer): I was sent by my government to retrieve a message from an Admiral Jarok. Both Taylor and Martin are confused by his request. CAPT. TAYLOR (Confused): I'm not sure what you mean Commander but I'll contact my superiors about it. ROMULAN COMMANDER (Viewer): You have one of your hours. Hail ends as it changes to the Romulan Warbird nose to nose with the Calisto. Martin joins Taylor. CMDR. MARTIN: Strange I never heard of a transmission from a Admiral Jarok when I was on the Enterprise-D. Taylor thinks. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I'll be in my ready room, you've got the bridge Commander. She heads for the ready room. CMDR. MARTIN: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE Calisto is nose to nose with a Romulan Warbird. INT-CAPTAIN READY ROOM VICE ADM. TAYLOR (On monitor): Marcia its confirmed the Enterprise took in Admiral Jarok in 2366. Taylor leans back in her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): And you didn't mention it to me before I left? VICE ADM. TAYLOR (On monitor): I wasn't aware of it till I read Captain Picard's mission reports on the situation. Taylor leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: A Romulan Commander thinks that we have a message from Admiral Jarok. Admiral Taylor thinks. VICE ADM. TAYLOR (On monitor): I'm not away of that he gave Captain Picard a message or not. Then Taylor sees a second warbird appear next to the first one. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): Sir I've got to get back onto the bridge. Hail ends as Taylor gets up and the two ships fire at the Intrepid-Class ship. (End of Act Two, fade out)